It's Okay
by jazziisms
Summary: When he walked her back to the girls' barracks, they kissed in the darkness. He tasted salt, and when they parted ways, his hand flew up to his cheek; startled to find the tear that didn't belong to him. Arukuri. Oneshot.


**I'm in an Arukuri mood, so why not write some Arukuri? They're my favorite Historia ship, and I'm honestly wondering why I have a lack of fics that obviously need to be written! Haters can hate all they want, but I do know a special few people who still ship Arukuri as hard as I do ^^**

**I've been debating whether or not I should attempt an Arukuri oneshot collection (since I'm already doing one with Jeanani), but eh. We'll see :) Let me know what you think by being so kind and leaving a review!**

**This is set sometime during their cadet days.**

* * *

Her small, slender fingers ran through his blonde tresses at a calm pace, short fingernails tracing circles through his scalp. The only sounds emitting from the quiet room was their even breathing and the occasional flick of the page as Armin read his book. Her touch soothed him. Put him at ease. And despite the effect she had on him, she was also just as distracting.

Armin sighed, eyes fluttering as he felt her hands leave his hair, drifting down to his shoulders instead. Kneading him softly.

He grasped her hand. "Hey." He smiled.

Christa smiled, bending and slipping her arms around his neck; kissing his cheek. "Hey. Am I distracting you?"

His soft smile turned into a grin. "No."

She giggled. "Sorry."

"Are you sure you don't want to sit down?" Armin looked around for a spare chair, absentmindedly stroking the hand that was still in his warm grasp. "You've been standing up for a while."

"Hm..." Christa hummed. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

She nuzzled his shoulder. "I'm sure."

He chuckled and moved his hand up to give her arm a gentle tug. "C'mere."

Smiling, Christa circled around the chair and wrapped her left arm around his neck; Armin's arms wound around her waist and she sat down in his lap, shifting slightly to make herself more comfortable. Armin loved being this close to her. She smelled nice. Like...like flowers in a _meadow_.

"Is this okay?" Christa asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Armin freed an arm to put his book down on the table in front of them, bringing his hand up to her face. "Yeah." _Much better actually_, he thought. "I'm sorry for always having my head in a book when we have quality time together. It's just a habit, but..."

Christa shook her head, leaning into his touch. "It's okay. I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"Of course not! Why would I be? You look cute when you're in deep concentration."

Armin's cheeks were warm. Christa always knew what to say to make his cheeks burn as red as fresh roses. It didn't take much. One thing could easily send him into a blushing, stammering mess. "O-Oh. I think you look cute..._beautiful_, actually."

This time, Christa blushed, and it was adorable. Her _thank you_ was clear and evident in those captivating blue eyes of hers. "I wish we had more time together, Armin. I feel like there's not enough hours in the day." She withdrew her arm from around his neck and leaned into his embrace as he pulled her against his chest. "It's only going to get worse. What if...what if something happens, and I can never see you again?" she mumbled quietly in fear.

Armin had no positive answer for that. He was still shocked that he had even survived this long. That he woke up every day in the barracks, knowing that his best friend was sleeping in the bunk next to him, and his other best friend and girlfriend were just a short walking distance away. But graduation was coming soon, looming over their heads. Decisions will be made. And lives will inevitably be lost.

The life he lived only made moments like these even more precious. And with that thought in mind, Armin kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. "Shh...don't you worry about that," he murmured, despite how _worried_ he was on a daily basis. He was worried about Eren. He was worried about Mikasa. He feared what tomorrow held, but he also knew that he couldn't stop what was coming for them. And that something slaughtered by the thousands. Took his parents and grandpa away from him. Took Carla away from them.

Oh god...add Christa to the list of people Armin couldn't_ bare_ to lose. He subconsciously held her tighter.

"I don't want you to be sad." He cupped the back of her head and sighed. "Why don't we talk about something else? We have to go back to the barracks soon, or we'll get in trouble. And that's the last thing I want..."

Christa nodded, fingers clenching loosely around his shirt. "Could you tell me a story?"

"Sure," he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and she looked up to meet his gaze. "What about?"

For some reason, her eyes were misty as she spoke, her voice labored. "Maybe...a mother who loves her daughter?"

He nodded his head, stroking her arm with his knuckles. "Okay," he said gently.

As much as he wanted to ask, he didn't push. If she wanted to tell him, he trusted that she'll come to him when she was ready. In the meantime, all he could do was make her happy.

When he walked her back to the girls' barracks, they kissed in the darkness. He tasted salt, and when they parted ways, his hand flew up to his cheek; startled to find the tear that didn't belong to him.

* * *

"Hello!" Armin looked up at the sound of the all too familiar, angelic voice. He sat with Eren and Mikasa in the library, having peaceful time with his best friends. Eren lifted his head from his arms and Mikasa acknowledged her roommate with a nod. "I hope I'm not interrupting you all, but I was wondering if I could talk to Armin for a second? In...in private?"

Eren looked from one blonde to the next, exchanging a brief look with Mikasa before settling his gaze on the blond. "Armin?"

Armin nodded without turning his head, eyes on his girlfriend. "O-Okay..."

Christa offered him her hand and he took it, pulling himself to his feet and following the petite girl out of the library. She didn't stop walking until they were halfway down an empty corridor. Armin's mind was racing. What was she about to tell him? Was she...was she about to break up with him?

However, when she turned around and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him, his fears melted away some as he kissed her back softly, hands moving up to cradle her face. _What's on her mind?_ he wondered, concerned.

"I'm sorry...for acting weird and all..." she apologized softly.

"What do you have to apologize for?" Armin stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You did nothing wrong."

Her face fell. "Yeah...I guess..."

"Christa, I know that something's bothering you, but it's okay if you don't want to talk about it," he told her in earnest. He's known from experience; both Eren and Mikasa have had a habit of keeping their problems to themselves, but they end up opening up to him in the end. "Always know that I'm here for you, just in case you_ do_ want to..."

She smiled a little, and he swooped in to kiss away the stray tear that dropped from her eyelid.

"Why don't you come back with me and be with us for a while? Take your mind off of things?" he suggested, taking both of her hands in his. She seemed to think that was a good idea, because she was already nodding before he finished, lacing their fingers together.

He kissed her forehead, and she lifted her face back up to his.

"Thank you," she breathed.

He closed his eyes, leaning their foreheads together. "Anytime," he breathed back.


End file.
